


... But Never Roses (di loveslashangst)

by TJill



Series: Getting the message [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: John aggiunge una nuova variabile all'esperimento di chimica del mattino. Sherlock fornisce gli strumenti di controllo. Le osservazioni sulla reazione indicano una conclusione inedita. (Sottinteso: Sì, è una metafora.) Sequel n° 1 diGetting The Message
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Getting the message [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890292
Kudos: 3





	... But Never Roses (di loveslashangst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/gifts).
  * A translation of [...But Never Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134687) by [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/pseuds/loveslashangst). 



> La fic non è betata, quindi ogni errore di traduzione è colpa mia, però almeno è riletta 😊  
>  **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

# ... Ma Mai Rose

John è immerso in un sonno profondo. Un naso un po’ freddo gli si strofina contro l'orecchio. È una sensazione adorabile e languida, resa ancora più piacevole dal calore flessuoso del suo coinquilino, che è felino a letto come in qualsiasi altro posto, a cucchiaio contro la sua schiena. Una delle braccia di Sherlock lo tiene stretto passandogli in mezzo al petto, possessivo. John si sentirebbe come l'orsacchiotto preferito del consulente investigativo, se l'altra mano non stesse tracciando cerchi lenti sul suo ventre. Sherlock sa come farlo passare dal 'profondamente addormentato' allo 'scopami adesso' in circa tre secondi netti.

Sherlock emette il basso e felice mugolio di fusa che John ora riconosce come il suo indicatore di 'bene-sei-sveglio-ora-posso-iniziare-sul-serio-i preliminari'. Fino ad alcune settimane prima, John non credeva che Sherlock avesse una libido di cui valesse la pena parlare. Scoprire che si sbagliava era stata una piacevole sorpresa (a dir poco), ma anche dopo quel primo attacco di sesso incredibilmente buono, avrebbe comunque puntato 50 sterline contro la possibilità che Sherlock si rivelasse un coccolone.

È contento di essersi sbagliato in entrambi i casi perché - sebbene il sesso sia (se si scusa il gioco di parole) fottutamente fantastico - questa è la parte che era mancata di più a lui e Sherlock. Contatto umano. Ha trascorso così tanti anni a prendersi cura e a proteggere gli altri che è bello indulgere tra le braccia di qualcun altro che gode a coccolarti fino ad addormentarsi tanto quanto a inchiodarti al materasso e scoparti a morte.

Sherlock mormora qualcosa con impazienza e inizia un calcolato mordicchiare alla sua spalla. A quanto pare John non reagisce abbastanza in fretta. Il bastardo sa esattamente dove mordere e la giusta quantità di denti da usare per farlo rispondere. Labbra morbide un momento, forti il successivo. I preliminari sono premeditati come qualsiasi altra cosa con Sherlock - una volta che decide che il sesso è una buona idea, applica con consapevolezza ogni osservazione che ha fatto su quel che eccita John per spararlo a razzo dallo 'scopami adesso' al contorcersi nello 'Sherlock-dannazione- _scopamiINQUESTOISTANTE!'_

Il letto è intiepidito per il calore dei loro corpi e profumi mescolati. È delizioso. Non solo le solite tracce dell’odore muschio e di tè di Sherlock sovrastato da una raffinata miscela di sostanze chimiche tossiche. No. Menta piperita. Menta piperita dolce. Dentifricio. Ciò significa che Sherlock si era alzato da un po’ ed era già stato in bagno, il che è il suo solito preludio al sesso mattutino. 

Un minuscolo dolore improvviso fa sussultare John. Sherlock gli ha strappato con precisione uno dei peli del petto. Questa è la sua scorciatoia per dire 'vai in bagno e lavati i denti in modo che possiamo andare avanti a scopare.'

"Una volta di queste, prova senza strappare i peli,” dice John con fermezza. "E potresti persino aggiungere un ‘per favore’, a titolo di esperimento."

Sherlock emette il tipo di suono non impegnativo che significa che lo ha sentito, ma non ha la minima intenzione di obbedirgli. Fortunatamente, sono ancora le prime fasi di questa bizzarra relazione, quindi questo gli provoca in parti uguali fastidio e tenerezza.

È anche una cosa dannatamente buona che il suo amante sia fantastico a letto, o John non sarebbe disposto ad attraversare nudo come un verme un appartamento innaturalmente freddo al solo scopo di eliminare l'alitosi mattutina.

E mentre si affretta nei passaggi di routine, guarda in basso e si rende conto di aver sviluppato una reazione pavloviana al dentifricio. La menta piperita è ora intimamente legata ai preliminari. Tuttavia, la sua libido pensa che i preliminari con Sherlock siano un'idea fantastica. Inoltre, è fottutamente GELIDO qui fuori, e prima finisce, prima può tornare a letto.

Due mani gli scivolano intorno alla vita mentre la sensazione familiare di un corpo magro e caldo gli si drappeggia addosso. Si rilassa nell'abbraccio di Sherlock, sorridendo mentre il suo amante abbassa la testa per riprendere i morsi delicati alla sua spalla. All'inizio lo sfregare dei denti di Sherlock è sensibilizzante - quanto basta per assicurarsi che presti attenzione. Quindi sia l'abbraccio che il mordicchiare s’intensificano. I morsi amorosi gli fanno cedere le ginocchia quando si accoppiano a un pizzicotto scioccante a un capezzolo e alle lunghe dita che riprendono a intrecciare cerchi eccitanti in mezzo ai peli sottili sulla sua pancia.

Deve afferrare il bordo del lavandino per mantenersi in posizione verticale. È diviso tra il volersi sbrigare e la voglia di resistere tutto il tempo che riesce. L’orgoglio di solito lo aiuta a tenersi in piedi, anche se Sherlock può essere irresistibile nella sua volontà di distruggerlo.

Ansimando e arrossendo John ripone lo spazzolino nel suo supporto. "Il mio dentista avrà qualche parolina da dirti."

Gli occhi grigi di Sherlock nello specchio sono scuri per il divertimento. "Me la godrò a sentirti spiegare la causa di ogni negligenza."

Con i palmi che sudano piacevolmente, John si risciacqua e sputa. "Sei del tutto egocentrico."

"E non sei contento?" Sherlock gli morde forte la spalla, appena al di sotto della soglia del dolore. La scossa risveglia ogni nervo del corpo di John, facendogli dimenticare ogni traccia di sonno.

"Perché dovrei esserlo?" Ma si gira tra le braccia di Sherlock, ignorando la fredda linea di porcellana contro il culo a favore di quelle brucianti e flessuose del suo amante, e aggredisce la bocca di Sherlock con la propria.

"Perché se tu fai parte di me," mormora Sherlock, "il mio essere egocentrico ora includerebbe anche il mio essere centrato su di te."

È il tipo di logica che è arrivato ad aspettarsi dal suo amato detective. John cattura nelle mani la seta ondulata dei suoi capelli e tiene gli occhi chiusi mentre Sherlock restituisce il bacio con lo stesso fervore. Una delle mani di Sherlock è in basso sulla sua vita. L'altra gli preme al centro della schiena.

Mentre la bocca di John si muove contro quella di Sherlock, l'uomo emette un altro rombare in fondo alla gola che di solito si traduce in "Sto per ottenere quello che voglio." Questo all'inizio infastidiva John, ma come tante altre stranezze di Sherlock, ora lo associa con l’ottenere quel che vuole anche lui. _Addestramento pavloviano, di nuovo,_ pensa con ironia. È innegabilmente plausibile che Sherlock stia sperimentando il condizionamento umano operativo, usando lui come cavia. Il fatto che lui possa scrollarsi di dosso il pensiero e concentrarsi invece sul bacio è anche una testimonianza della follia della loro relazione.

Sherlock interrompe il bacio nello stesso modo deliberato in cui fa tutto il resto. Gli traccia una scia di baci lungo la gola. John lascia ricadere la testa all’indietro, adorandolo.

"Letto,” dice il fiato caldo di Sherlock contro la sua gola.

"Mmpdfh,” risponde lui, che non è proprio il "Suona bene" che aveva inteso dire. Si allontana dal lavandino. Afferra il polso di Sherlock. Lo guida lungo il corridoio indietro nella sua stanza. Chiude la porta dietro di loro.

Sherlock gli curva una mano attorno alla vita. Se lo tira vicino. Accarezza e strofina e preme il suo corpo su quello di John con una tale intensità che lui non può fare a meno di sfregarvisi.

Poi se n’è andato. Le braccia di John di colpo sono vuote, anche se sta ancora ansimando, arrossendo e spasimando. Sherlock scivola sul letto e sotto il piumone, con le lunghe gambe che scompaiono in un unico movimento aggraziato.

John mantiene il suo autocontrollo il più a lungo possibile: è sempre più divertente se è paziente.

"Be’?" Il calore di quegli occhi grigi smentisce l'apparente calma di Sherlock - non appena John arriverà abbastanza vicino da essere agguantato, Sherlock non lo lascerà andare fino a quando non avrà saziato gli appetiti di entrambi.

Il pensiero è ridicolmente eccitante. Sogghignando, John avanza nel raggio di presa.

Sherlock è un maestro nell’uso della leva. È un vertiginoso secondo e mezzo dallo stare in piedi accanto al letto ad essere sdraiato di schiena sotto un amoroso Sherlock, ma è una parte che John adora letteralmente.

Sherlock gli divora tutto il corpo con lo sguardo.

"Affamato?" lo stuzzica John.

"Muoio di fame."

John si arrende alla gioia da capogiro del corpo di Sherlock premuto contro di sé. Al delizioso attrito dell’uccello di Sherlock, che scivola lungo il suo. L'assalto inebriante alla sua bocca.

Sherlock gli cattura le mani. Gliele preme al di sopra della testa. Appoggia gli avambracci contro i suoi. Lo morde sotto il mento, una delicata ma ferma pressione dei denti che è inconfondibilmente il marchio di proprietà del predatore. _Sei mio._ E al pensiero lo attraversa un altro lampo di calore quasi insopportabile.

È impossibile resistere a Sherlock di prima mattina, motivo per cui John ha iniziato a insistere sul fatto che Sherlock lo svegliasse almeno un'ora prima, così la Scopata del Buongiorno non si traduce in un ritardo e lui non deve sopportare l’occhiata da ‘la mia pazienza si sta assottigliando” di Sarah.

Sherlock appoggia un gomito contro il materasso. Gli raggiunge l’uccello con la mano. John afferra il suo. Sogghignano l’uno nella bocca dell’altro mentre le dita languide stuzzicano e provocano. Ogni volta che lo fanno c'è un po’ d'incertezza in meno, e John è rassicurato dal sapere che il sesso è stato inaspettatamente buono per Sherlock come per lui - John perché non ha avuto un amante maschio da Murray (che era non giudicante al massimo grado) e Sherlock perché non ha avuto un amante di alcun genere per più di un decennio. Da quel che John può dire, il celibato di Sherlock è stato per mancanza di interesse, non per mancanza di opportunità - la sua singolare bellezza aliena gli attira più della sua parte di sguardi d’apprezzamento, cosa che Sherlock sfrutta spudoratamente quando si adatta al suo scopo. Di recente, la libido di Sherlock ha raggiunto la ninfomania, per cui John prende come un complimento l'intensità della loro relazione e la frequenza dei loro accoppiamenti.

Tutti e due hanno trovato qualcuno che vale la pena.

Certo, non guasta per niente che Sherlock sia un baciatore fottutamente fantastico, tutto bocca forte, lingua lenta e predominio. Anche quando è distratto da qualcos'altro e vestito di tutto punto, di solito gli ci vuole solo una limonata come si deve per ottenere che John si strappi gli abiti di dosso. Sa che Sherlock lo fa apposta - quell'uomo non sarà soddisfatto fino a quando ogni possibile variazione e permutazione di "ciò che eccita John" non sarà stata conteggiata, ipotizzata, sperimentata e testata per la ripetibilità in condizioni variabili. Da qualche parte, sospetta in privato, c'è un quaderno di laboratorio con su scritto ‘John Watson’, contenente una serie di osservazioni estremamente _dettagliate_.

Non è una lamentela, comunque. Era passato molto tempo da quando qualcuno l’aveva scopato così spesso o così bene.

Con uno sguardo cupamente malizioso, Sherlock si tuffa sotto il piumone, un’ombra di attrito umido lungo il corpo di John. Lui ha a malapena il tempo di registrare il movimento prima che Sherlock lo afferri per i fianchi e lo trascini fisicamente più giù sul letto. Con una maledizione soffocata, John armeggia per fare presa tra le lenzuola appena prima che Sherlock inghiotta il suo uccello fino alla base.

Il sesso orale con Sherlock è un po’ come un combattimento corpo a corpo - intensamente personale, da batticuore e John cerca sempre di opporre resistenza sufficiente da non vergognarsi per l’inevitabile sconfitta. Questa volta, tuttavia, invece di succhiarlo con ferocia fino a quando non fosse venuto, imprecando e sgroppando, o lo implorasse di essere scopato, Sherlock si raggomitola per reclinarsi a testa in giù accanto a lui, con l’inguine - e la splendida erezione – esplicitamente, anche se passivamente, di fianco alla sua testa. La bocca di Sherlock è in qualche modo più lenta del solito, il che rende possibile pensare e considerare la richiesta silenziosa.

Non ha mai usato la bocca su Sherlock (o su nessun altro uomo, a pensarci bene). È strano, perché considera quella orale una delle parti più divertenti dei preliminari quando è con una donna. In linea di massima, dovrebbe essere altrettanto entusiasta con un partner maschile, non è vero? John suppone che dovrebbe almeno provarci, ed è silenziosamente grato che Sherlock sia abbastanza distratto da non guardare - e la sua bocca sia convenientemente piena in modo che non sia in grado di commentare - se John dovesse dimostrare di essere disastroso a farlo.

Sherlock è ben dotato. È così ingiusto. Come se la bellezza ultraterrena e la struttura ossea perfettamente scolpita non fossero abbastanza, sul serio. Non che John abbia qualcosa di cui vergognarsi - anzi, Sherlock si è divertito rumorosamente in diverse occasioni - solo che ... beh, una cosa è essere scopati a fondo da un uccello meraviglioso, e un'altra considerare come respirargli attorno senza soffocarcisi o avere i conati.

"John," fa le fusa quel baritono profondo mentre Sherlock lecca e stuzzica la punta del suo uccello. “Non mi offenderò. Che tu lo faccia o no, ho ancora programma di scoparti a morte."

È proprio da Sherlock arrivare al punto con poche schiette parole. John trova stranamente rassicurante quel permesso aperto. Nel bene o nel male, sa sempre dove si trova con quest'uomo.

Afferra alla base l’erezione davanti a sé, guadagnandosi un sussulto di compiaciuta sorpresa di Sherlock, e si abbassa leggermente per far scivolare indietro il prepuzio ed esporre la punta. Reprime le lezioni di Anatomia di base e le risatine degli studenti del primo anno. Scuote la testa per schiarirsela. Può farlo. È solo un pene eretto, e certamente non è il primo che ha visto. Solo anatomia maschile. Nervi. Pelle. Muscolo. Tutto un trucco di circolazione e feromoni. (Oddio, ora sta _pensando_ come Sherlock.)

E sta davvero per farlo.

Il silenzio sembra protrarsi all’infinito, Sherlock si è fermato, in attesa che agisca o che rifiuti. E non è che John sia costretto a fare questo (o nient’altro, viene da pensarci). L'intelligenza e l'immaginazione di Sherlock lo rendono un amante creativo e tollerante, sebbene John abbia la sensazione che questa sia l'ultima prova. È davvero pronto a dare a Sherlock il più intimo dei baci?

John fa un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio. Dolce, muschiato, amaro. SHERLOCK, concentrato e distillato. Il profumo è come una pugnalata nel sistema nervoso - si aggroviglia nel naso, gli si attorciglia nei seni nasali come un incenso esotico. Il calore si irradia dall’uccello di Sherlock. Sudore notturno, nei peli dell'inguine e - oddio - deboli tracce di lubrificante, del sesso (terribilmente eccitante) che avevano fatto la scorsa notte, prima della doccia altrettanto languida. Sente l'odore del sesso anche nelle lenzuola, il calore e l'attrito che riattivano i feromoni. Dio, è fantastico. Segue la piega della coscia di Sherlock, ma il profumo si dissipa rapidamente verso la cresta iliaca. Meglio far scorrere il naso verso il basso, verso il centro. Sì, sudore e feromoni e dolcemente muschiato. Una nota più aspra -- è eccitazione. Sapida, salata e paradisiaca.

L’uccello di Sherlock si contrae e sobbalza contro la sua guancia e fronte - assolutamente stupendo. Il profumo è come chiodi di garofano o pepe o qualcosa di amaro e dolce e speziato. Più forte intorno alle palle, perfettamente delizioso, Dio, vuole spingerle da parte e strofinarvi il naso dietro. All'improvviso si rende conto di due cose: primo, che la sua bocca è aperta e sta salivando follemente; e in secondo luogo, ha annusato il suo coinquilino per oltre due minuti. No, aspetta, terza cosa - Sherlock ha smesso di succhiargli l’uccello. La sua testa è sepolta contro la coscia di John, ansimando come se avesse corso un miglio in quattro minuti. I suoi occhi pallidi, mentre guarda in su lungo il corpo di John, sono selvaggi, le pupille quasi completamente dilatate.

"S-scusa," balbetta John, ma Sherlock geme impaziente, allunga una mano per fargli scorrere le dita tra i capelli e gli _tira_ la testa verso il basso fino a quando il naso di John è saldamente premuto contro le sue palle. John inspira profondamente, a bocca aperta. Non può farci niente - è incredibile, come i suoi seni nasali, il suo cervelletto e il suo uccello siano collegati l'uno all'altro. Sherlock emette una specie di gemito soffocato, e John gli spinge tutta la faccia nell’inguine, aspirando attraverso il naso e la bocca quel profumo assolutamente delizioso. I fianchi di Sherlock si contorcono lentamente contro il suo viso, strofinandogli l’uccello sulla guancia e sulla mascella, perdendo piccole tracce di preorgasmo, pepato e piccante e caldo e speziato e DIO...

Imbarazzato per un istante, fa una pausa. "Dovrei…?"

"No!" ansima Sherlock contro la sua coscia. "Va bene... Il naso..." inspira bruscamente, "... è uno strumento di os-servazione incredibi-lmente im- dio, sì - portante. Dovresti - CAZZO - sicuramente usare tutti i tuoi - i tuoi s-strumenti - Dio, John, succhiami l’uccello, PER FAVORE.” La mano tra i capelli si flette, cercando alla cieca di allinearlo correttamente. Sì, Dio, sì, sì, qualsiasi cosa per questo. John chiude gli occhi, cattura quella splendida punta nella bocca aperta e deglutisce.

Muschiato. Caldo. Setoso sulla lingua. Salato e piccante - preorgasmo, come il suo, ma sottilmente diverso. Unico. Si tira indietro, succhiando forte, nel modo in cui sa che gli piace, poi scivola giù, volendo prendere l’uccello di Sherlock in profondità...

... E arriva molto vicino a perdere il controllo di sé stesso quando Sherlock, in apparente gratitudine, lo succhia con quel roteare della lingua che gli fa inarcare i fianchi. Si sfila con un grido.

"Meno. Meno,” supplica. “Ho paura che ti morderò o qualcosa del genere."

Obbediente, Sherlock si assesta su un ritmo lento e tranquillo che può farlo divertire per ore senza fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo. Gemendo felicemente, John rivolge la sua attenzione a ciò che sta facendo. L’uccello di Sherlock brilla, scivoloso di fluidi e saliva. È affascinante, e lui lecca con fermezza la punta, facendo guizzare la lingua sotto la corona, sfregando il fascio di nervi proprio accanto al frenulo. Sherlock grugnisce e si vendica premendogli le cosce sul materasso, sporgendosi su di lui per inghiottirlo il più a fondo possibile.

 _Cristo_. John allunga la mano libera per intrecciare le dita nella seta scura dei capelli di Sherlock. Si scopa la sua bocca, a ritmo sicuro e costante contrastando l'aspirazione che diventa sempre più forte. Il sesso tra loro è sempre la più fantastica battaglia di volontà, e non c'è niente di più eccitante che avere un amante abbastanza forte da prendersi tutto ciò che gli serve.

Si sporge sui fianchi di Sherlock, attirandolo più in profondità. Sherlock gli si spinge in bocca, una pressione attenta e controllata. Il pugno di John attorno alla base del suo uccello impedisce che gli scivoli troppo in fondo. (Quindi è per QUELLO in motivo per cui le pornostar lo tengono così.) Mugola per la sensazione di essere invaso in questo modo, di succhiare forte perfino mentre Sherlock succhia lui. I fianchi di Sherlock gli sobbalzano in bocca. Respira attraverso il naso. Si muove più in fretta. Ogni inspirazione è più muschiata, più sudore, più Sherlock. Accoglie ogni affondo, rilassando un po’ la mano in modo da poterlo attirare sempre di più nella bocca. Non può prenderlo tutto, anche se gli piacerebbe. Dovrà essere Sherlock - che sembra non avere alcun riflesso del vomito – a mostrargli come si fa.

Con sua delizia, la sudorazione aumenta. I movimenti di Sherlock iniziano a incepparsi. Si sfila dall’uccello di John per ansimare e imprecare. John prova un piacere piuttosto sadico nel fare tutto il possibile per far perdere a Sherlock la concentrazione nelle sue attenzioni orali. Fa scivolare le mani lungo le pieghe dove le cosce di Sherlock incontrano i fianchi. Gli stuzzica la parte posteriore delle ginocchia. Fa scivolare le mani sotto il suo piccolo culo stretto. Lo impasta, gemendo il suo piacere. Chi aveva mai pensato che potesse essere così divertente?

Ma quando fa scorrere impercettibilmente le dita lungo i fianchi di Sherlock, lui strilla e si dimena, ridacchiando senza fiato.

Il suo amante soffre il solletico. _Sherlock_ soffre il _solletico_. Oh, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito caldo e ansimante. Succhia forte, solleticando per trovare il posto giusto. Cavalcando Sherlock mentre sgroppa, contorcendosi in un modo che dice che non riesce a decidere se cercare di rotolare via o di spingersi dentro. Sorridendo follemente intorno alla boccata di uccello, John lo incalza, ma perde di vista il bordo del materasso.

C'è un "pop" risucchiato mentre Sherlock cade dal letto e atterra sul sedere.

"Mi dispiace,” dice John di riflesso. "Scusa, io ..." E sta già ridacchiando.

Sherlock lo accoltella con gli occhi. Se gli sguardi affilati potessero uccidere… 

Sfortunatamente, quel pensiero non fa altro che far ridere John ancora di più. "... ti ho fatto atterrare sul culo."

Sherlock balza su da terra. Strappa il lubrificante dal cassetto. Inchioda John sul letto. Lo bacia brutalmente. Le ginocchia di John si alzano su entrambi i lati dei suoi fianchi, inconsciamente. Sherlock scivola contro di lui con minuscoli movimenti stuzzicanti. È esasperante nel più bello dei modi possibili, spingendo John ad artigliargli la schiena, sebbene lui non sia nella posizione di combinare niente di serio. 

Sherlock, elegantemente trionfante, si tira indietro dal bacio. Scivola di nuovo verso il basso lungo il corpo di John. Alza un sopracciglio insolente nella sua direzione.

John riconosce un suggerimento quando lo vede. "Per favore?"

Sherlock fa il teatrale con l'applicazione di lubrificante sulle dita, un'azione che gli evoca una risposta molto fisica, poiché è un diretto precursore all’avere Sherlock che lo allarga e poi se lo scopa.

Con un ghigno assolutamente malvagio, il detective appoggia le dita inumidite sul culo di John. Spinge dentro. Accoglie di colpo il suo uccello nella gola liscia e muscolosa.

Tutto il respiro di John lo abbandona in un "CAZZO" esplosivo. Ansima dopo quel momento, incapace di reggere gli affondi senza pietà di Sherlock, il suo ritmo rapido e punitivo. John cerca di resistere all'assalto combinato, ma è praticamente senza speranza. Sherlock conosce ogni torsione. Ogni leccata. Ogni carezza che trasformerà John in gelatina. Lo suona da quel virtuoso che è, fino a quando John non si dibatte tra suppliche e maledizioni, disperato per il desiderio di sentirlo dentro di sé. O per venire. O tutte e due le cose. Tutte e due sarebbero la cosa migliore.

Sherlock gli lecca una lunga, fresca linea sulla pancia. Sul petto, con una breve deviazione sul capezzolo destro. (Ovviamente il bastardo ricorda che è il più sensibile dei due.) Gli morde la spalla abbastanza forte. John gli aggancia le ginocchia alle braccia, esponendosi. Sherlock scivola dentro di lui in una spinta fluida e continua. John si preme in su per incontrarlo. Desiderandolo. Avendone bisogno. Alla disperata ricerca dell'estasi che è una bella scopata forte con quest’uomo fantastico.

"Grazie," mormora Sherlock, persino mentre gli scivola contro con colpi lunghi e rilassanti.

John lotta per mettere insieme un pensiero coerente. "Per... c-cosa?"

"Per quello che hai fatto." La voce di Sherlock è sempre uno splendido rombare, ma mai così eccitante come quando fa queste fusa basse. "Era passato molto tempo per me."

"Prego,” riesce a dire, anche se sta ansimando per quanto sia meravigliosa ogni spinta. "L’ho fatto... bene?"

"Fantastico." Sherlock lo mordicchia sotto il mento. "L’avevi voluto?"

Francamente, prima di questa mattina, non ci aveva pensato molto. Ora, la bocca gli s’inonda di acquolina al ricordo del sapore.

"Vorresti ... di nuovo?" C'è cautela nella domanda, come se Sherlock si fosse abituato a essere rifiutato.

"Sì,” esala lui. “Oh DIO sì. Voglio assaggiarti di nuovo."

“Ti è piaciuto sentirlo? Il mio uccello sulla lingua?" Sherlock si fa più vicino per un mormorio più intimo. "A scoparti la bocca come ti sto scopando adesso?"

"Sì." Deglutisce forte contro la vertiginosa liberazione della confessione. "L’ho amato. Oddio, Sherlock l'ho ADORATO!”

Con un basso ringhio di soddisfazione, Sherlock lo porta fino al limite dell'orgasmo, quindi rallenta i colpi a un ritmo tormentoso, facendolo precipitare indietro.

"Per favore." Le parole hanno un’intonazione lussuriosa. "Per favore, Sherlock."

Sherlock cambia all’improvviso il tempo. Lo martella sempre più forte finché non ulula.

Questo di solito è il punto in cui viene urlando e imprecando e Sherlock finisce con un gemito basso e soddisfatto e uno zampillare di seme bollente. Ma non questa volta. Sherlock ritorna all'altro ritmo, un lento passo sessuale che riesce a mantenere per un tempo ridicolmente lungo, facendo sobbollire sé stesso e John senza lasciar venire nessuno dei due.

John lo ucciderà. O lo bacerà. Forse tutte e due le cose. "Che c’è?"

Sherlock lo guarda con occhi velati. È come se non avesse ancora deciso cosa fare e stesse valutando le opzioni. È anche una cosa un po’ inquietante da vedere in qualcuno che ti sta scopando sapientemente nel culo.

"Cos'altro?" dice alla fine.

“S-Sherlock?” Solo quest'uomo potrebbe pretendere del pensiero coerente da lui in un momento come questo.

“Quella _era_ una tua fantasia, anche se non lo sapevi ancora,” dice Sherlock. "Cos'altro?"

La situazione lo colpisce in modo strano. "Mi terrai sul limite finché non parlerò, vero?"

Sherlock lo bacia veloce e violento. "Se è quello che ci vuole."

Un brivido involontario lo attraversa nell’avere la curiosità di Sherlock concentrata su di lui. Lui e Sherlock avevano stabilito una routine quotidiana. Di solito iniziava con un lavoretto di mano, un pompino o un rapporto completo, poi una doccia, poi John andava al lavoro. Si è più o meno rassegnato a essere in ritardo per lo studio quasi tutte le mattine, ma non è abituato a questo tipo di discorsi nel bel mezzo delle cose. È un po’ spaventoso, e anche spaventosamente erotico. “Ehm. Voglio legarti?”

Sherlock sogghigna come un lupo. "Polsi o caviglie?"

Le sue mani si fanno strada verso il culo di Sherlock, incoraggiando gli affondi. “Polsi. Legati insieme, alla testiera." Il pensiero di Sherlock, esposto davanti a lui, gli trasmette una piacevole vampata di calore su tutta la pelle.

"Sarei inerme,” fa le fusa intrigato.

"Sì,” ansima. "Ti voglio... inerme." 

Sherlock si tira fuori. Lo getta a pancia in giù. Gli solleva i fianchi quanto basta per fargli esporre il culo. John tiene le ginocchia unite. Si spinge in su mentre le gambe di Sherlock forzano le sue più strette assieme. Accoglie quell’uccello meraviglioso mentre si risbatte dentro. Sherlock è un calore benvenuto. Un peso delizioso. Più forte e più arrogante nella sua sicurezza di qualsiasi amante che abbia mai avuto, e John lo adora per questo.

"Cos'altro?" chiede Sherlock.

La fantasia esplode completamente formata nella sua immaginazione. "Voglio prendere la cintura della tua vestaglia e imbavagliarti,” dice. “Usarla come redini mentre ti sbatto sul materasso. Scoparti così forte che rompiamo il letto."

Sherlock emette un suono di lussuria strangolata. Martella dentro di lui, una corsa inebriante che arriva al confine del dolore, ma è ancora piacere. "Lo vuoi brutale?"

"Sì!"

Sherlock gli torce forte il braccio destro dietro la schiena. "Brutale fino a questo punto?"

"Sì!" Si spinge incontro ad ogni spinta feroce. Si dibatte solo per poter sentire la beatitudine di Sherlock nel trattenerlo giù.

Sherlock gli tira il braccio un po’ più forte. Gli avvolge l'altra mano attorno alla gola. Gli solleva la testa. "E questo?"

Sta per venire. Sta già vedendo le stelle, e non per mancanza d'aria. Il suo cuore sta pompando. Il sangue scorre veloce. L'adrenalina è una dolce droga, e non hanno fatto una scopata così bollente da quando sono sfuggiti a una pioggia di proiettili, sono tornati a casa vivi e Sherlock lo ha piegato sul tavolo e se l’è sbattuto così forte che lo hanno spostato di mezzo metro.

"SÌ!" La sua voce è roca e non ha mai amato Sherlock più di così.

Sherlock fa scivolare le ginocchia tra quelle di John, costringendole a separarsi. La mano è dura sulla sua gola. L'altra gli preme il braccio sulla schiena. I suoi fianchi gli schiaffeggiano il culo, il respiro è spezzato e irregolare. Verrà e porterà John con sé.

"Sì," sussurra John. "Sì. Sì. Sì." È una litania tra gli ansimi.

Il lamento inizia basso nella gola di Sherlock. “Di' che lo farai. Dillo."

E da qualche riserva interiore che lui non sapeva nemmeno d’avere gli esce una voce mortalmente calma. "Giuro sul mio onore che ti legherò e ti scoperò finché non implorerai pietà."

Sherlock viene urlando. Getti profondi dentro di lui. Gli lascia andare il braccio e la gola. Spinge ancora e ancora. John è perso nel piacere. Sente il calore umido dell’esplosione del suo stesso uccello. Sta venendo. Sta venendo con Sherlock.

E poi c'è solo silenzio, e il peso piacevole del suo amante che lo inchioda giù, questa volta liberamente. Davanti gli occhi gli danzano luci scintillanti di stelle mentre prende piede la calda e lenta ondata del piacere post-orgasmico.

"Cristo Onnipotente,” riesce finalmente a dire.

Una bassa risatina nel suo orecchio. "Abbastanza."

Sorride a sé stesso in una nebbia di calore e beatitudine. "Ti odio, lo sai."

"No, non è così,” dice Sherlock, suonando altrettanto soddisfatto.

"Come posso aspettarmi di alzarmi e andare al lavoro dopo qualcosa del genere?"

Sherlock gli strofina il viso contro il collo. "Potresti restare qui."

E per un momento, è tentato. "Non posso sul serio."

Sherlock posa le mani su quelle di John e intreccia le loro dita. "Ma tornerai a casa?"

"E ti legherò e ti scoperò?" dice John. “Credo che tu possa contarci, completo idiota. Sai che non sarò in grado di concentrarmi su nient'altro oggi.”

Sherlock si sfila delicatamente. John si gira sotto di lui. Lo tira giù per un bacio lungo e desiderato.

"Perché tu?" chiede infine.

"Perché non io?" ribatte Sherlock.

John scrolla le spalle. “Una ragione buona come un’altra. E anche se mi è piaciuto molto di più di quanto possa dire, per favore, ti sposti da me così posso farmi la doccia?”

Sherlock lo schiaccia giù con più forza, con la lingua abbastanza convincente nel bacio da spingerlo quasi a ripensarci.

"Fottuto impunito..." impreca John nella bocca del suo amante. "Ti amo, ora scendimi di dosso."

Sherlock s’immobilizza. Allora John si rende conto di cos’ha appena detto. Sherlock si tira indietro, gli occhi velati e prudenti.

E qui John ha una scelta. Potrebbe far finta che il “Ti amo” fosse un lapsus, ma entrambi sanno che non lo era. Trattiene il suo amante così da essere premuti inguine ad inguine. Avvolge una gamba sopra ad una delle sue per prevenirne la fuga.

"Lo intendevo sul serio,” dice. "Ti amo. E se non è il modo in cui la vivi tu, va tutto bene. Va bene anche se non vuoi dirlo. O qualunque altra cosa. Va bene. Va tutto bene."

La leggera vampata di calore sulle guance di Sherlock potrebbe essere una delle cose più belle che John abbia mai visto. "Lo so,” dice piano.

Il bacio dice le parole che John non si è mai realmente aspettato di sentire. E va bene, perché alcuni tizi sono semplicemente fatti in quel modo e Sherlock probabilmente è uno di loro Non è il tipo da soffermarsi troppo sulle emozioni. Piacere, sì, ma l'emozione è qualcos'altro.

Sherlock gli darà fiducia e rispetto. Gli darà la sua casa, il suo corpo e il suo piacere. Gli darà persino il brivido di essere il suo partner, di aiutare a risolvere i crimini che sono al centro della sua ragion d'essere. Ma non gli darà mai paroline fiorite o gesti dolci. Niente cioccolatini o appuntamenti romantici.

Sherlock darà a John qualsiasi cosa, inclusa la sua stessa vita, ma mai confessioni sciroppose... ma mai rose.

Fine


End file.
